pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Good Dinosaur
Details Announced! Pixar has announced new details on the film, at the D23 Expo show!!!!! Still No title yet. What if that life-changing asteroid missed Earth? Director Bob Peterson’s hilarious tale depicts a world where dinosaurs never went extinct. Directed by Bob Peterson, Co-directed by Peter Sohn (via Pixar Blog) Endrizzi427 20:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) This better be good!Crazyhead88 14:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : ...I wonder if there would ever been humans then... Anyway, that would e interesting to see Pixar dinosaurs. And also, although the title is still unknown, may be that's still enough information to create a page ?...Gray Catbird 22:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe there will be humans in the film, and I've made my own version of the page in the Sandbox with a lot more information than I expected. I was going to ask earlier (but I didn't have time), does anybody think it has enough information to have it's own article? --Aaron 03:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::That looks great ! I would agree to make the page. Gray Catbird 01:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks, do other people agree? --Aaron 01:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::I think it looks good, and we should make the page. But if you were just talking about the admins and high-up people, please forgive me and leave me out of this. Crazyhead88 21:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Why is all of this stuff under a section titled Cars 3? Very confusing. . . Anyways, I like the content you have on the sandbox page but am against creating a movie template page for the film until the actual title is known. Once you create that page, people may start creating the sub-pages, categories, etc, which then are a pain in the a** to move once the actual name is released. I would be very happy if someone either cleaned up this page (and the 2014 Docter film talk page), or just created non-talk pages with your content. Then we can rename that single page to the actual film page once the title is released. Does that make sense? Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 23:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm a bit confused, but from what I understand: I understand the problem about using the film template with an unnamed film page. So I thought up an idea. How about when there is enough content for an unnamed film (which I assume will be happening more often now) we create the page with our own good title, such as this one we're planning on doing, "Untitled Dinosaur Project", add all of the content, but instead of adding the film template, we add the short template instead, and add this new template at the top of this page? The template needs a color change and maybe some rewording, but I think it could work out. And as for cleaning up the talk pages, maybe for this one, which now has, I don't understand. --Aaron 01:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::What do you think? --Aaron (chat) 03:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yea, I like it. Using the Shorts template was a good idea. Do you want to do something for the 2014 inside the brain film? Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 12:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks. The 2014 film has hardly any details right now, but I'll start something in the Sandbox. Thanks again! --Aaron (chat) 20:40, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Added it to the Sandbox, a little more detail than I expected. Looking good. As always, Thanks! --Aaron (chat) 22:52, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Personally, I hope Rex and Trixie make appearances, as well as a dinosuar posing for the Dinoco logo. Crazyhead88 13:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) More infos on the Untitled Dinosaur Film Pixar brought its “A” game to D23 this year, showcasing Brave and Monsters University, while also announcing two brand new films. While we do not know much about Pete Docter’s 2014 film that has to do with how the mind works, we did see and hear some minor tidbits about the studio’s 2013 dinosaur film. As it is early in development, the film remains untitled as well. Director Bob Peterson, who is making his leap into solo directing for the first time, talked briefly about his inspiration for the film’s concept. Read on for more on this mysterious dinosaur film! This film has been rumored for a while now, as a piece of concept art featuring a dinosaur made it into the background of one of the videos released by the studio a while back. However, there was not so much as a peep about dinosaurs and Pixar – until now. Bob Peterson (co-director of Up) is the latest Pixar employee to step up into a solo directing role (Dan Scanlon, who is directing Monsters University, was the most recent one). Interestingly, both Monsters University and the dinosaur movie are due out in 2013, so it will be exciting to see some new blood at the head of these films in two years. Peterson spoke about how he went to the World’s Fair with his mother when he was younger and he saw dinosaur animatronics, which served as an inspiration for the development of this upcoming film. He said it will “not be “like any dinosaur movie we’ve ever seen!”. Additionally, the first piece of concept art was also shown, and as per usual, it was an amazing visual from the Emeryville studio. The artwork featured a large dinosaur and a silhouette of a small figure (likely a child) on top of it. With the film’s release over two years away, we likely will not see anymore artwork or plot points for a good long while. http://pixartimes.com/2011/08/21/d23-2011-a-few-more-details-on-pixars-dinosaur-movie/ --Jj.a.g14 13:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) The Untitled Pixar Movie About Dinosaurs, as Peterson and producer John Walker humorously titled it, is scheduled for release during the holiday season in 2013. Yeah! New Pixar film coming out November 27, 2013! That's all we know about the new film, the release date. But people do have theories. Check out these links and tell me what you think! http://pixartimes.com/2011/06/20/disney-dates-untitled-2013-pixar-film/ http://pixarblog.blogspot.com/2011/06/untitled-pixar-feature-coming-nov-27.html http://pixarblog.blogspot.com/2009/11/docter-working-on-secret-20132014.html http://pixarblog.blogspot.com/2009/08/pixar-dinosaur-film.html http://pixarplanet.com/blog/sneak-peek-at-a-new-pixar-production-featuring-a-boy-and-his-dinosaur --Aaron 07:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : Can this be mentionned somwhere on the wiki ? Like in the Upcoming Feature Filmssection of the main page ?... If they are going for the dinosaur story, it does not look at first sight very interesting for me... But I thought that on a lot of Pixar movies, and I finally loved them...Anyway, nothing's confirmed, except the date, so wait and see... Gray Catbird 16:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'll add it to the Upcoming Feature Films section as "TBA". Thanks. --Aaron 21:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::But please do not create a page yet for it. Since we have absolutely no definitive facts on it we don't need a page. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 11:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, of course I'm not gonna create a page for it yet. We could only create a page for it unless we have a title or a plot, which we don't have right now. --Aaron 19:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Its been confirmed as King of the Elves, see here: http://spinoff.comicbookresources.com/2011/07/05/disney-calls-up-king-of-the-elves/ --Dent 22:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : Well, that's a movie by Disney, without Pixar. So it's not the one we are talking of, which is the next Pixar movie.Gray Catbird 00:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I know, read the whole thing it says disney is having pixar make it now. --Dent 16:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, but it is not King of the Elves. John Lasetter is Chief Creative Officer of Disney and Pixar Animation Studios, so he produces all of Disney's animated films. That's the closest you'll get to with Pixar in that film. --Aaron 20:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, you may not believe it but Pixar has another new film scheduled for May 30, 2014! Wow. http://pixartimes.com/2011/08/08/new-pixar-film-scheduled-for-2014/ --Aaron 21:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Some people will be happy to know that the 2013 film will be an original story.http://pixarblog.blogspot.com/2011/08/untitled-pixar-film-coming-may-30-2014.html --Aaron 18:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Wow. Two Pixar films in one year. I'm excited! Crazyhead88 02:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Title I think it should be moved to the joking title until the real one is confirmed, keeping the redirect. 17:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :That doesn't really sound like a good idea. Think about it, the title is unknown, so it shouldn't have any other name than the one it has right now. Secondly, it's a mock title, and even if we did, it would honestly look like a really bad article. I don't think someone would ever want to see a page called "The Untitled Pixar Movie About Dinosaurs". --Aaron (chat) 22:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Take place in ancient times or modern times? And about Pixar 3's logo of the confirmed logo. Does The Good Dinosaur take place in ancient times or modern times? And about that Pixar 3 made that logo of the confirmed title, but that Gray Catbird removed it due to that it may not be official. I wonder how Pixar 3 was able to get that logo. Could you please ask me how Pixar 3 was able to make that picture? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 10:45, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Pixar 3 likely didn't make this image himself. If you look at the image, there is the logo of some website under the title, probably the website from which it originated. Oh, and, as Eagc7 said you, it does takes place at Modern times, in a clearly alternate reality... Gray Catbird (talk) 21:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I can't beleive there won't be a Pixar movie next year! This is why Pixar should have made a fourth Toy Story film! I know that it takes Pixar four or five years to make their movies, although have they ever a movie in one year? Modern or Ancient? So this photo shows a modern day boy: But this poster shows a caveman: Don't get me wrong, a caveman film from Pixar would be cool, but it might be too similar to The Croods (DreamWorks). Therefore I think a modern day story would be different and more successful. :The 2nd poster was never an official Pixar poster. The first photo is from pre-production work. So both may or may not have much relevance to the film. It will be interesting to see which direction the film takes. :Also, this is probably bordering on not being appropriate for the talk page. It's more appropriate on your personal home or talk page, or a blog post. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 00:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Teaser https://movies.yahoo.com/video/good-dinosaur-trailer-153000291.html Nova17 (talk) 16:16, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Jack, Will, and Mary Alice I have just seen an advanced screening of this movie and I confirm that Jack, Will, and Mary Alice do not appear in this movie. Logo8th (talk) 02:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Rating in Canada I know I want to see that movie and I don't wanna say this but... The movie should've been rated PG in Canada